Soul Translator
Der ist eine von Higa Takeru bei Rath erfundene FullDive Maschine der 4. Generation. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängen verbindet sich das Gerät nicht mit dem Gerhirn, sondern dem menschlichen Fluctlight, einem Konzept das dem Bewusstsein bzw. der Seele ähnelt. Am 5. Juli 2026 war die Existenz von 5 STLs bekannt. Eines in Raths Zweigstelle in Roppongi, und 4 auf der Meeresschildkröte. Hintergrund Der Soul Translator basiert zum Großteil auf Koujiro Rinkos Design für den auf medizinische Zwecke ausgelegten MedicuboidVolume 9 Prologue IIBand 10 Kapitel 2 Teil 2, welcher wiederum auf dem hochintensiven Output Scanner basiert, der von Kayaba Akihiko dazu genutzt wurde, dessen Bewusstsein auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens in das Internet hochzuladen. Der STL wurde entwickelt, um eine äußerst anpassungsfähige künstlichen Intelligenz (KI) für das Project Alicization unter dem Deckmantel der Meereserkundung zu erschaffen. Im Gegensatz zu früheren Methoden zum Erstellen solcher KIs, welche sich auf bestehende Computerarchitekturen zum Lernen und Trainieren der KI über einfache Fragen und Antworten verließen, basiert die für Project Alicization entwickelte KI auf der Struktur des menschlichen Gehirns, um eine KI mit der Erkenntnisfähigkeit und Anpassungsfähigkeit ähnlich zu einem Menschen zu erschaffen. Da der STL die Struktur eines menschlichen Bewusstseins, «Fluctlight» genannt, scannen und somit auch kopieren kann, wurde der STL erfolgreich dafür verwendet, eine menschliche Seele zu klonen und eine KI mit den Fähigkeiten eines echten Menschen zu erstellen. Aussehen Das grundlegende Design des Soul Translators ist seinem Vorgänger, dem Medicuboid, recht ähnlich, aber um einige Male größer. Der STL ist eine sehr große, rechteckige Maschine, die gemeinsam mit der Konsole und Kühlungsausstattung die Fläche eines Raumes ausfüllen kann, nahezu bis an die Decke. Äußerlich ist die Maschine ungefärbt, aus Aluminium und gibt ein dunkles, grau-silbernes Leuchten von sich. Die Maschine besitzt auch ein Logo des Herstellers und die Worte «Soul Translator» an der Seite, sowie eine Nummer in großer Schrift oben angebracht. Genauso wie der Medicuboid ist an dem STL ein 3 Meter langes Gelbett angebracht, auf das sich der Benutzer legen kann, sowie ein hervorziehbares, Helm-ähnliches Interface, welches den Benutzer komplett von der Schulterpartie aufwärts bedeckt. Fluctlights According to the «Quantum Brain Dynamics» theory in the Sword Art Online universe, an «Evanescent Photon», in other words, a light particle that acts as a quantum unit of the mind, exists within the microtubules of a nerve cell. The light particle exists in a state of indeterminism (meaning a state where actions might happen without apparent causes) and fluctuates according to the probability theory. A collection of these particles, a «Quantum Field» which Rath has given the name «Fluctuating Light» (abbreviated as « ), is what comprises the human consciousness, in other words, the human soul. Fluctlight Übersetzung The Soul Translator is capable of recording the spin and vector of each photon within the microtubules and thus translate the information stored within the Fluctlight into a form readable by computers or the other way around - translate the information stored within a computer into a form readable by the Divers. However, unlike the NerveGear and AmuSphere, the STL does not use polygons for the 3D models it creates. Instead, the STL uses a new method, called «Mnemonic Visual Data» (optical memory information) to realize the sensations of the virtual world. The STL maintains and disposes of the Fluclight's five sensory information in the Fluctlight's short-term memory region and inserts new information of what the avatar sees, hears and so forth, creating the illusion of Diving into the virtual world. Though the STL operates by manipulating a person's short-term memory, the inserted memories do not necessarily need to be that of the Diver's. As, the Mnemonic Visuals of humans seem to have a common structure, it is possible to insert memories that belong to other people or are even created from scratch into a person's Fluctlight, allowing the Diver to experience even things that he or she has never imagined and allowing designing worlds that can greatly differ from real life. Erinnerungsspeicherung The 5 STLs in existence are connected to a special quantum computer system called the «Light Cube Cluster». A single massive central cube, called the «Main Visualizer», exists within the cluster and stores the extensive Mnemonic Visuals Data of Underworld, allowing all the residents of Underworld to exist within the same memory (virtual world). Features Fluctlight Beschleunigung The Soul Translator has a unique ability called Fluctlight Acceleration (FLA). As a person’s sense of time is subjective: in a moment of emergency the body produces adrenaline that makes the time flow seem slower for the person, while time seems to fly fast when engaged in a relaxing talk, research was made into how the person’s sense of time is controlled by the Fluctlight and it was discovered that flowing at the core of the Fluctlight is a pulse that acts as a «Thought Clock Control Signal». As the brain rarely makes full use of its capacity at processing information during non-critical moments, it is possible to accelerate the thought control signal to handle calculations faster, thus making the flow of time seem slower to the person. During a dream the Fluctlight is sped up to deal with the large amount of memories accumulated over the day, thus making a dream of several minutes feel like it has lasted for several hours. This principle is applied by the Soul Translator, as it is capable of using electric signals to trigger neurons in a way that results in various biological phenomenon, accelerating the Fluctlight’s thought control rate (called Fluctlight Acceleration rate or just FLA rate), and thus accelerating the Fluctlight’s sense of time by up to 5,000 times that of the real world. However, there is a problem with using such a high FLA rate. The Fluctlight does seem to have a lifespan of its own, which is estimated to be around 150 years, due to the accumulation of light particle usage for memories. Therefore, when a real human is FullDiving via the STL, the FLA rate is set to no more than 1,500 for safety measures and a real human should not spend more than 30 years in accelerated state. Realismus As the Soul Translator renders the virtual world via Mnemonic Visuals, in other words, via memories, instead of polygons, this virtual world is practically indistinguishable from the real world, as every object within the virtual world is at the same level as the real thing in the user's consciousness. Trivia *In der Web Novel wurde Fluctlight Beschleunigung genannt.SAO Web Novel 4 Kapitel 2 Notizen References en:Soul Translator es:Traductor del alma ru:Транслятор души Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Begriffsklärung